Dr Salunkhe's Secret
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Dr. Salunkhe is a bit touchy about anyone touching his cellphone.


**Dr Salunkhe's Secret**

"Salunkhe any progress with the drug sample?" asked ACP Pradyuman.

Dr Salunkhe was busy typing something on his cell phone and didn't even look up.

Abhijeet and Tarika stared at him, astonished. While Dr Sonali grinned.

"Salunkhe! I am talking to you!" said ACP Pradyuman angrily. Even this time his question was met with a non response.

"Abhijeet, go and get his cell phone. Let me see what is he upto"

"Sir... I?"

"Just go and get it!"

Abhijeet walked slowly to him and said, "Sir -"

"Oh! You guys are here!" Dr Salunkhe exclaimed as if he had just spotted them.

"Abhijeet, get his cell phone", said ACP Pradyuman.

"Don't touch it!" Dr Salunkhe warned him.

"What were you doing? We are standing here from past few minutes and you didn't even realise" said ACP Pradyuman.

"It - It was something personal. Anyway I'll tell you about the drug sample. I have conducted the tests." said Dr Salunkhe.

"No. I want to know what were you doing." said ACP Pradyuman stubbornly.

"Leave it Pradyuman. It's nothing." said Dr Salunkhe.

But ACP Pradyuman didn't budge. Everyone was staring at him.

"I am sure he must by playing some game" said Dr Sonali.

Dr Salunkhe shot her an angry look.

"I see. Gaming in forensic lab" said ACP Pradyuman.

"Alright Alright. I was playing a game." said Dr Salunkhe.

"What?" ACP Pradyuman said in outrage.

"Just for a casual break from work Pradyuman" snapped Dr Salunkhe.

"Which game Salunkhe?" asked Dr Sonali smirking.

"Happy Birds" said Dr Salunkhe promptly.

"Sir, you don't mean Angry Birds by any chance do you?" asked Abhijeet.

"Oh yeah! Sorry - Angry Birds! Now shall we have a look at the drug sample? We have wasted enough time already" said Dr Salunkhe stuffing his cellphone in his pocket hastily.

"You are obviously lying. Since how many years have I known you?" asked ACP Pradyuman.

"That's enough Pradyuman. Now you are insulting me" said Dr Salunkhe.

"Show me your phone and I will believe you. You were typing something not playing" argued ACP Pradyuman.

"I am not giving you my cellphone. If you don't trust me, that's fine" said Dr Salunkhe angrily.

"Okay. I am not stepping a foot in this lab until he tells me the truth. Abhijeet get the details about that report from him. I will see you in sometime" said ACP Pradyuman and left the forensic lab.

"This is ridiculous! Abhijeet, I am in no mood to talk. Dr Sonali and Tarika will assist you" said Dr Salunkhe and he too left the lab slamming the door behind him.

Dr Sonali pursed her lips and busied herself in her work. Abhijeet approached Tarika. He had noticed that in all the drama, Tarika had been unusually quiet. Perhaps, she knew something.

"Tarika, what was that all about?" asked Abhijeet.

"I don't know" said Tarika casually.

"Really?" asked Abhijeet looking angry.

"I am not telling you. It's his business. But it's really funny" she said surpressing a laugh.

"Oh come on Tarika, just tell me. And now you say that it's funny, I am even more curious to know" said Abhijeet.

"Okay fine, but promise me you won't tell anyone" said Tarika.

"Oh I won't. I would never betray you" said Abhijeet.

Tarika gave him a warm smile and said, "Well I discovered this new addiction which Salunkhe sir has got recently. He got really angry with me but it wasn't my fault. I stumbled quiet accidently upon it."

"Get to the point" said Abhijeet impatiently.

"Well Dr Salunkhe has got addicted to this new Strategy game - Choices: Stories you play. Where you create avatars and date one another and all that stuff! He was busy playing that game when you guys arrived." said Tarika.

"What?" asked Abhijeet quite astonished.

"No the funny part is yet to come - He has created his and Dr Sonali's avatar on that. Their avatars have gone on dates and I suspect that they have even... er... you know kissed" she said giggling.

"Oh don't tell me! That's... oh my god!" said Abhijeet laughing hard.

Dr Sonali looked at a pair of them and Tarika said, "Shut up Abhijeet!"

"Sorry. Ha! No wonder he was not willing to show his cellphone to ACP Sir." said Abhijeet still smiling.

"Now please don't discuss this with anyone and don't laugh in front of Dr Salunkhe! If he finds out that I told you, he will kill me. He made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone" said Tarika.

"Don't worry. He won't know. But I have to tell this news to Daya. Sorry Tarika, I can't help it. It's too funny!" he said.

"Abhijeet - " Tarika called but he had already left the Forensic lab.

"Damn! He is going to get both of us in trouble!" Tarika muttered under her breath.

 **END.**

 **Note - I hope you all liked the OS on this quite unusual couple. It was a spontanoeus thought. I don't know whether Dr Salunkhe and Dr Sonali were shown as a couple or just friends on the show. But I somehow think that Dr Salunkhe had a secret crush on Dr Sonali. Has anybody else written a story on these two? Please let me know. And do comment on the OS.**


End file.
